1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to automotive testing equipment, and more particularly to a device for testing the integrity of an electronic fuel injection system.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Automotive control systems utilizing electronic components and sensors have increased dramatically in complexity with the advent of microelectronics. Systems such as the fuel injection system now employ a multiplicity of electrically responsive components and sensors which communicate through one or more wiring harnesses to a central control unit. The central control unit responds to various temperature, pressure, fuel mixture, exhaust emission and engine timing signals (to name a few) to control fuel injection valve opening time for optimal performance under the existing conditions.
When the fuel injection system fails it is often very difficult to identify which component(s) or sensor(s) are at fault. Testing each individual component or sensor, one at a time, is time consuming and expensive. Furthermore, during assembly of an automotive vehicle and thereafter during routine maintenance, it would be highly desirable to test the integrity of each of the individual components which make up the fuel injection system using a single tester. Ideally a tester for this purpose should be inexpensive, highly reliable, as well as quick and easy to use and capable of performing all necessary tests either substantially simultaneously or in rapid succession. Prior art devices have been generally deficient in this regard.
While there is a certain trend toward standardizing the components and sensors which make up a fuel injection system, the wide variety of design approaches taken up by the various manufacturers of automotive vehicles and automotive products worldwide has rendered this trend less than perfect. Even using standard components, fuel injection systems may be configured in a variety of different ways which has heretofore thwarted efforts towards providing a universal electronic fuel injection system tester. Thus there remains a need for such a universal tester.